A Naruto Version of KFP Secrets of the Scroll
by NaruHinaF
Summary: Ever wonder how Hinata met her friends who would become her teammates? Or how Naruto got addicted to Kung Fu? Find out in this flashback story that takes place before Naruto, Hinata and some of their friends were young adults!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi welcome to my new story! I decided to do something base off of Kung Fu Panda, my favorite Dreamworks film! It will be with my favorite Naruto characters so I hope you like it! I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Genma: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch**

 **Sai: voiced by** **Benjamin Diskin**

 **Inari: voiced by Mona Marshall**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1

 _ **The short begins with a corner shot view of the exterior of the Hall of Warriors. The camera slowly moves down along the stairs. The camera then follows the path of a green leaf flying in the wind. The leaf flies inside the village market and covers the eyes of one of the merchants, leading to a chain reaction of chaos. Hiruzen narrates until Jiraiya is introduced and also right before the short ends.**_

 _ **"**_ **Who knows the way of the universe? Where and when a raindrop might fall? How strongly a wind will blow?".**

 ** _One of the merchants loses_ control over his wheelbarrow after being blinded by a leaf. Another merchant, Merchant #1, tosses a plate of lotus root with a knife stuck to it into the air - as he avoids being hit by a rolling barrel – and then catches it with ease.**

 **Merchant #1 says throwing his hands in the air, "** **Whoa! I'll get it. Yeah! Whoa!".**

 ** _Another merchant,_ Merchant #2, has his head covered by a falling lantern - caused by Merchant #1's knife flying in the air.**

 **Merchant #2 shouts out in anger, "** **Come on, pal".**

 ** _Merchant #2_ accidentally hits a box of bamboo. A Chinese Bamboo falls from the box and keeps rolling down until it stops in front of Naruto. We see Naruto who is 19 years old, he has pale skin blue eyes, three lines on both of his cheeks and spiky yellow hair that wears into a pony tail while having a front bang on his face. He is tall for his age not to mention smiling. He wears black hand pockets, black shoes and a Panda necklace around his neck. For an outfit he wears a magenta orange martial art Gi. Including a Yin Yang neck collar on his neck.**

 **Hiruzen then** **says, "Is it all just an accident? Or could it be destiny?".**

 ** _Inari is seen_ holding action figures of the Furious Five as he passes behind Naruto.**

 **Inari proudly** **shouts out, "Yay, this is awesome!".**

 ** _Naruto picks up the_ bamboo and cleans the dirt off it.**

 **Naruto happily says, "** **Nice! Chinese Bamboo".**

 ** _Naruto is interrupted_ from breaking the bamboo when he hears Iruka's voice.**

 **Iruka shouts out offscreen, "Naruto! Help! Help Me!".**

 ** _Naruto quickly rushes_ into the noodle shop, knocking over the tables of a few customers along the way. He says them as he rushes by, "Whoosp! Sorry Panda Warrior coming through". Getting inside the kitchen Naruto says in worry, " _Dad! I'll protect you from that…". But he is shock when he sees Iruka holding a... "_ _pen?"._**

 ** _We now see Iruka who is light brown and has black eyes. His hair is dark brown and he has a scar across his nose. Iruka is wearing a light brown long sleeve shirt and pants. Not to mention brown shoes and a kitchen apron that is tie around his waist._**

 **Iruka walks up to his son giving him the pen as he tells him with a smile on his face, "** **I need you to autograph your stuff!".**

 **Naruto with a confuse look on his face says, "Stuff?".**

 **Iruka smiles at his son as he says while looking at him, "** **Business has doubled since I turned your bedroom into a gift shop".**

 **Still confuse on what's happening Naruto says,** **"Gift shop?".**

 **Iruka looks at his customers from inside the kitchen as he says out loud, "** **Panda Warrior souvenirs with every purchase".**

 **Hearing this made Naruto say in complete shock, "** **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're selling my stuff?".**

 **But Iruka says giving food and an item from the window, "** **Oh no no no no".**

 ** _A child name Akane stands on top_ of the kitchen counter, receiving his food order and a Panda Warrior souvenir.**

 **Akane says in excitement, "** **Oh boy, thank you!".**

 **Iruka while cooking says in complete honesty, "** **I'm giving it away!".**

 **Naruto is now shock as he says to his father, "** **What?! What about my Furious Five figures?". Naruto starts to look around the kitchen asking his father, "Where are they?".**

 **Iruka while chopping something says to him, "** **I put them in the box over there".**

 **Now Naruto is heard off screen as he says in complete panic, "** **This box?!".**

 ** _It now shows Naruto with a sad look on his face holding the box as it appears to be_ empty.**

 **Now looking at the box Naruto is holding Iruka has a uh oh look on his face as he says, "** **Uh… whoops".**

 ** _Naruto who still has a sad look on his face does something he never expect to do. It cuts outside to the customers eating as they all hear Naruto yell dramatically saying,_ No!.**

 **Inside the kitchen Naruto r _epeatedly bumps his head against the wall_ as he cries. Seeing how upset his son is, Iruka saying while looking at him, "I'm sorry, Naruto.**

 **After he stops hitting his head on the wall Naruto looks at Iruka and tells him,** **"Dad, they're handmade scale replicas with Kung Fu action!".**

 ** _Iruka now rubs his hands together in guilt. Naruto continues on saying,_ "I made them the day I fell in love with Kung Fu". But now Naruto look at Iruka says with a straight forward face, "I have to find them!". As Naruto decides to go outside he well a _ccidentally bumps against the kitchen door. After feeling the impact of the door Naruto says_ "Ow!". Naruto finally opens the door and looks around the restaurant and doesn't see his pride possessions in sight. **

**Iruka then says to Naruto as the boy tries to get out of the restaurant through too many tables, "Naruto** **! It was an accident!".**

 **Naruto says in worrisome while finally searching outside across from the noodle shop, "** **Where are they?".**

 ** _The camera is in_ birds-eye view, showing Naruto searching inside every shop cart and every house nearest to him.**

 **Hiruzen says as the camera zoom out of Naruto, "** **Accident? Or destiny? Little does Po know that it was just such an accident that brought the Furious Five together all those years ago"**. **Now t _he camera follows a leaf flying in the wind. Hiruzen then says, "_ This is the story of how the Five came to be.**

 ** _The leaf covers the camera._ Events from 4 years ago are now shown in 2D animation. The scene cuts to Jiraiya and Hinata training outside of the Training Hall.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it had to end the first chapter here because I don't want this story to be a one shot. So the flashbacks will begin in chapter 2!. In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata and her friends will all be 15 years old.**

 **Out of all the Kung Fu Panda shorts this one and the Holiday Special are my favorites. I love everything about this franchise, the films, the tv show and the video games. My favorite Kung Fu Panda characters are Po and Monkey! They are the only two that make laugh really hard. I really do hope to see a Part 4 to Kung Fu Panda because I heard that Kung Fu Panda will be a 6 Part film.**

 **I love everything about Chinese culture and Japanese culture so I really do appreciate that this series has martial arts in it. Not to mention good comedy and how everything was made the hard way with technology for this film. I will be writing more trivia facts about the actual Kung Fu Panda characters in the next chapter.**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Po himself!** **Po's full name, Po Ping (simplified Chinese: 宝平?; traditional Chinese: 寶平?; pinyin: "bǎo píng"), translates to "precious peace" in Chinese. Po has a special "fighting fist" control that he only uses when he's engaging in kung fu. When the real Po is first seen in Kung Fu Panda, he is shown upside down. This was meant as a visual motif, as Po is also shown upside down in the final scene of the film. According to Jack Black, Po is technically the "leader" of the Furious Five, but not a member of the quintet. Po's favorite Furious Five member is Tigress, despite the fact that she showed considerable disrespect and disgust at him throughout most of the first film.**

 **Po is allergic to feathers, dust, flowers, and pollen. It is a traditional part of Chinese culture for the son to live with the parents for his entire life and to care for them in old age. Jack Black, Po's voice actor said that Po was one of his favorite roles. Po's voice actor also voiced Lenny in Shark Tale. In an interview with "Po" for Scholastic News Online, Po shares how Crane told him the giant panda is called a "large bear-cat" in China. This actually comes from the literal translation for "giant panda" in Chinese (traditional and simplified Chinese: 大熊貓?; pinyin: dà xióng māo). In the opening sequences of the first film (during Po's dream), he rapidly kicked his enemies in mid-air. This move was used for real by Po during the first fight scene in Kung Fu Panda 2, calling the move "Feet of Fury".**

 **Earlier versions of Po's character had him not as a fan of kung fu, and he was "rather hateable and stupid and dead-end". However, Jack Black's performance helped to change and define Po's personality as more of a vulnerable kind instead. In development, Po went through a variety of origins. Among these were living in a panda village with his mother, working in a chime factory, and being an indentured servant to Mr. Ping. As a tribute to the star of the films, a newborn giant panda cub in Zoo Atlanta—the only one born in the U.S. in 2010—was named Po. Jack Black was present for the naming of the newborn cub.**

 **So how did you guys like how I made Naruto's outfit? Do you guys want me to change the name of the Jade Palace to the Crimson Palace?** **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **So far 3 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Genma: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch**

 **Sai: voiced by** **Benjamin Diskin**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

 **The caption reads in Big Bold Letters: 4 YEARS AGO**

 ** _We see Jiraiya on the right who is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He has a wart on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya has on a long red robe with black pants and closed-toed sandals, traditional Shaolin leg wraps around his ankles and lower legs._**

 ** _While Hinata is to his left, who is a tall girl 15 year old girl with long blue hair that has a hime style front bang. Her eyes are a purple lavender pale. She wears a long sleeve light purple dress with a pink style belt around her waist, and light purple pants. She also wears black closed toe sandals. Jiraiya is showing her his style of Kung Fu as he sees the stance she is making._**

 **Speaking out loud Jiraiya tells her to, "** **Straighten up!".** **Hinata responds with, "** **Yes, Master Jiraiya".**

 ** _Now Jiraiya shifts a part_** ** _of Hinata's body after every ensuing command, progressively making her mimic his stance._**

 **Jiraiya then tells her, "** **Wider! Lower stance. Hold your ground. Steady! Strong! Chin up! This is the way of Kung Fu".**

 ** _We cut to Hiruzen who is shown_** _ **sitting in front of the Training Hall, drinking tea as he watches the two train. He is a short man with light brown skin and light grey hair. He has wrinkles on his and keeps a smoke pipe in his robe. Hiruzen is wearing a dark green robe with a black belt around the waist and has on dark brown shoes.**_

 **With a smile Hiruzen says out loud, "** **I can't even tell them apart"**. **Jiraiya then says to her,** **"Focus! Control!".**

 ** _Suddenly Hinata blinks from the sight_** ** _of leaves flying in the wind, quickly glances at the hyperactive feeling inside her body, and quickly flexes her ears. She and growls as she quickly shows her teeth. But Hinata then nervously looks at Jiraiya._**

 **Looking at her for a second Jiraiya tells her, "Control!".**

 ** _Hinata's pupils constrict showing three veins under both of her eyes. She extends a palm instead of a fist. Hinata growls and then leaps into the air to break the leaves into tiny pieces using a air palm move which shocks Jiraiya._**

 **Seeing this Hiruzen smiles and says, "** **Ah… there she is".**

 ** _Hinata then lands on two feet with ease and her pupils dilate back to normal. But now Jiraiya is furious with her after seeing that._**

 **Jiraiya angrily says to her, "** **What are you doing?! That's not proper form! This is not control! And stand on your feet!".**

 **Hinata who is scare and bows to him in respect says to him, "** **I'm sorry, master! I—I don't know what got into me. I won't let it happen again".**

 **Jiraiya then says to her, "** **I wish I could believe that".**

 ** _He then sighs in disappointment._**

 **After that he tells her "100 laps".** **Standing up straight Hinata begins running and says, "** **Yes, Master Jiraiya".**

 ** _Hinata is now taking 100 laps in front of everyone watching her._**

 **Jiraiya sees a mistake and shouts out, "** **Higher knees!". After hearing this** **Hinata says, "** **Yes, Master Jiraiya!".**

 _ **Jiraiya now walks to the Training Hall and sits near Hiruzen.**_

 **Hiruzen while looking at Jiraiya tells him truthfully, "** **She wants to make you proud".** **Hearing this made Jiraiya say, "** **Well, maybe I could be proud if she was doing the correct form".**

 _ **Frustrated he breaks a teacup**_ ** _as it is handed to him by Sai. Now Sai is a tall young boy who has pale skin, black hair and black eyes. He wears a robe in black and has on a short black cap. Sai grunts as he keeps seeing the tea cup be broken._**

 **Hiruzen corrects him by saying, "** **Your form".** **Jiraiya is now confuse and says, "** **Is there another kind?".**

 ** _But he breaks another teacup. Sai sees that the third tea cup isn't broken and pours the tea into it._**

 **Hiruzen while looking at Hinata says to his friend, "** **Jiraiya, an acorn can only become the mighty oak. Not a cherry tree. You must let her grow into what she will be".**

 ** _Oh man out of the blue a tall short brown haired man name Genma runs and stops in front of Jiraiya and Hiruzen._** ** _He has on a dark blue robe and red shoes. He is badly injured as Sai gasps breaking the teapot._**

 **Genma says in pain while limping, "** **Master Hiruzen! Master Jiraiya!".**

 ** _Jiraiya stops Genma from falling on the ground by holding him up._**

 **Jiraiya says to him in concern, "** **Master Genma! What is it?".**

 **Genma tells them what he witness by saying, "** **He's coming! A giant of a warrior".**

 **The scene cuts to _a burning village and its villagers running away from a tall light blue hair man._** _ **Who has black eyes and big muscles. Mizuki wears a rip up vest and grey pants. He also wears blue close toe sandals.**_

 **Genma says while coughing, "He calls himself…Mizuki".**

 **Mizuki shouts out while walking, "** **I am Mizuki!".**

 **Genma continues saying, "** **He's unstoppable!".**

 **The scene cuts to** _ **Mizuki holding an unnamed man by his head in submission.**_

 **Mizuki then says in anger, "** **I am unstoppable!".**

 **Genma lastly describes him by saying, "** **He's invincible!".**

 **Mizuki lastly shouts out, "** **I am invis… insiv… I am Mizuki!".**

 **Mizuki then covers the** _ **camera by throwing the unnamed man to the camera.**_ _ **The scene cuts back to Jiraiya and Genma.**_

 **Genma then says to Jiraiya before going unconscious, "** **He's defeating the masters one by one. He's heading this way. Jiraiya, only you can stop him".**

 **Jiraiya is shock after hearing this.** **Then the scene cuts to Mr.** _ **Umino's noodle shop.**_

 **Iruka who is annoy says out loud off screen,** **"** **Some guy name Mizuki has destroyed the north road. So, I have to go get vegetables in the south".**

 _ **Now turning his face around Iruka is wearing his current outfit but with his hair tie in a braid and wearing a noodle cap on his head.**_

 **He then looks at Naruto with a smile on his face and says, "And now, while I'm gone, you're the chef".**

 _ **Naruto is seen as a tall 15 year old boy with short spiky hair. He wears his current outfit and only has on the Yin Yang necklace around his neck.**_ _ **Naruto puts on the apron side ways and smiles at his dad. But he isn't at his father's height.**_

 **Naruto says to him with confidence, "Alright! Don't worry, Dad. I've watched you cook like 1,000 times. I'll be good at cheffing. Uh, cheffering".**

 **Gasping Iruka says, "** **Oh, I almost forgot".**

 _ **Naruto chuckles and anticipates a hug from his dad, but instead he sees his dad walk in the kitchen and sheds tears in the kitchen as he looks around.**_

 **Iruka tells his kitchen items, "Goodbye. I'll miss you. I'll be back soon".**

 _ **Naruto looks away with a smile on his face as his father comes out of the kitchen. Iruka then looks back at Naruto and gives him a hug. He then places his hands on his son's shoulders.**_

 **He looks at his son's face and says to him, "Now, don't forget. Before you open, sweep the sidewalks, wipe down the tables, and pass out the menus".**

 _ **Iruka then walks away and comes back to give Naruto the fliers.**_

 **Naruto making his eyes look to the right while holding the fliers tells his dad, "** **Sweep, wipe, pass out. Like every day". Waving his left hand Naruto then says while smiling, "Don't worry, Dad. I got this. Go".**

 **Running with the wheelbarrow Iruka shouts out, "** **Okay, bye!".**

 _ **Naruto looks on with a smile as his father leaves with a wheelbarrow. Soon after that all the menus fly into the wind from Naruto's hands.**_

 **Naruto upon seeing this says in panic, "Oh no!".**

 _ **The camera shows one of the menus flying towards the Crimson Palace.**_

 **Naruto then says off screen, "Well...that's done".**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata and her friends will all be 15 years old. As for the flashback it takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters, and I will be adding an OVA chapter in 3,4, and 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Monkey!** **Monkey is one of three animals of the Furious Five to resemble Chinese zodiacs, the others being Tigress and Viper. Monkey enjoys almond cookies, and hides them on the top shelf of the Jade Palace kitchen. Monkey's battle weakness is revealed to be his tail. Similar to Kid Goku in Dragon Ball. He is Po's best friend and brother figure. Monkey's voice actor Jackie Chan is also a Kung fu master and also voices the character in the** **Mandarin Chinese** **version of the franchise. In Kung Fu Panda 3, the Chinese voiceover for Monkey is provided by pop singer Jay Chou, who also sings the theme song for the film.**

 **Here's some Trivia facts about the movie!** **Many of the animals in the film's cast are members of presently endangered species in China. This includes the giant panda (Po), red panda (Shifu), tiger (Tigress), golden snub-nosed monkey (Monkey), snow leopard (Tai Lung), and rhinoceros (Vachir). The moment in the film where Po straps fireworks to a chair to see the tournament resembles a real Chinese legend about a minor official in the Ming dynasty, who did the same thing trying to fly to the moon. According to director John Stevenson, all of the animal characters in _Kung Fu Panda_ are vegetarian. There are no carnivores. The film was DreamWorks' first computer-animated film that wasn't a pop-culture comedy or spoof.**

 **Facts on _Kung Fu Panda_ were given by DreamWorks and were collectively put together by HP, viewable from this document. There was a "color language" used in scenes throughout the film, with certain colors symbolizing certain meanings. This composed of red being a color for power, blue being an evil or negative color, green being the color for knowledge and wisdom, and gold being the color for heroism. The code title used during production for the film was "Daydreamer". The lady bunny who calls Po attractive in the film's dream sequence was voiced by Tanya Haden, wife of Po's voice actor, Jack Black. The two pigs who talk to Po on the palace stairs (KG Shaw and JR Shaw) were voiced by Kyle Gass (the other half of Jack Black's band Tenacious D) and JR Reed (from Tenacious D in the Pick of Destiny). The characters were referred to as the Shaw Brothers, in homage to the Shaw Brothers Studio, which created many Kung Fu movies of the 1970s. The film took 24 million render hours to finalize, and used 52 terabytes of data. **

**According to Jack Black, when voicing Po he mostly worked "in isolation", although he and Dustin Hoffman did spend a day together, which Cobb said helped with the scene where their characters face off. Lucy Liu said that the film "was quite different because it was such a long process". Liu said that when she was presented with the project they already had artwork of her character as well as a "short computerized video version of what she would look like when she moved".** **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **So far 3 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **Thank U NaruHina for liking my new story and seeing how I am trying to visualize the story! Your right it is tough trying to do TV description and story writing with past tense. And I am surprised that you had the same idea of trying to visual your story by trying to use motion capture that's how I see it with animation.**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Shikamaru: voiced by Tom Gibis**

 **Sai: voiced by** **Benjamin Diskin**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3

 _ **The scene cuts to Hiruzen meditating on his staff above the waters of the Moon Pool. He catches a menu with his fingertips. The scene then cuts to Jiraiya's Chakra fist destroying stone blocks that are manually moved on a conveyer belt by Sai.**_

 **Jiraiya says while breaking a stone block, "That Mizuki will be here by morning, but I've dealt with his kind before".**

 _ **Hinata is shown standing behind Jiraiya, mimicking his punching stance.**_

 **Jiraiya then says out loud as stones break into huge pieces, "I hold my ground. Steady. Strong".**

 _ **Now Hiruzen appears behind Hinata as the elderly uses his cane.**_

 **Hiruzen says with a smile on his face, "He's been at this all day, hasn't he?".** **Hinata with excitement on her face says, "Yes! He's amazing".** **But then she has her head down with her bangs overshadowing her eyes as she whispers saying, "I'll never be like him".**

 ** _Hiruzen quickly glances at Hinata's left arm shaking with excitement. Hinata notices it and hold_ s _it down to stop it from shaking._**

 **Hiruzen walks away saying, "No, you won't".**

 _ **Now this made Hinata be confuse as Hiruzen walks up to Jiraiya.**_

 **While looking at Jiraiya as Sai falls down from exhaustion Hiruzen says to him, "Jiraiya, there's a matter of the utmost importance".**

 **Jiraiya being unfazed while doing a fist stance says, "What could be more important than preparing for battle?".** **Waving the dust out of the way so he can see Jiraiya's face a happy Hiruzen says, "Food!".**

 _ **Jiraiya turns his face around dumbfounded as Hiruzen shows him a menu.**_

 **Hiruzen the says, "Let's order in".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Naruto chopping ingredients in front of a bored-looking servant. This servant was also lazy and his name is Shikamaru. Now Shikamaru admits he would rather watch clouds, and take a nap then to be a servant at the Crimson Palace but this was his life. Shikamaru is a tall 15 year old boy who has black hair which he puts in a spiky pineapple style pony tail. He has black eyes and pale skin. He also has earrings on his ears that are pierced. Shikamaru wears a traditional blue gray robe that has light gray pants and black close toe sandals. Shikamaru also doesn't wear caps and refuses to wear them on the job.**_

 _ **He basically thinks everything is a drag and here he was wasting his time getting food at a noodle restaurant. The background shows Naruto being nervous and panicking while also, wasting ingredients and already making a mess inside the kitchen.**_

 **Naruto says while chopping lettuce, "Chop, chop, chop. Ow!". He then runs around the kitchen saying, "I know I put it around here somewhere". He panics as he forgot something and runs back saying, "Oh! The spices, right".**

 _ **Finally Naruto lifts a boiling pot of noodles on the kitchen counter. Shikamaru is looking at Naruto as he has his hand on his right cheek.**_

 **Naruto asks him while doing last moment adding to the order, "So, uh, what do all day up there at the, uh—". However Po sneezes as he shakes pepper into the pot. He then rubs his nose and ends his sentence saying "Crimson Palace?".**

 **Shikamaru sighing in boredom says to him, "What a drag we do Kung Fu".** **Naruto while being naive and clueless says, "Thank you. Bless you too". But Shikamaru corrects him for his cluelessness saying, "** **No. No. Kung Fu".** **Upon hearing this Naruto says, "Oh, yeah, Kung Fu". He then nervously smiles and acts as if he is chopping something while saying, "That's really neat… how you do the… Fu thing… with the… Kung".**

 **Shikamaru then makes a face palm saying, "You have no idea what that is, do you?". Naruto while having his head down and having his eyes overshadow by his front bangs says, "No. No, I don't". Upon hearing this Shikamaru then says, "Well, I should get this back".**

 _ **Shikamaru then grabs the order and starts to leave with the boiling pot of noodles.**_

 **Naruto then has his head up and smile as he says, "Right! Yeah, of course". Watching Shikamaru leave Naruto waves goodbye saying, "They're gonna love it. Love it!".**

 _ **The scene cuts to a sickly green-skinned Jiraiya slouching on a chair.**_

 **Jiraiya aching in pain says, "What was… in that food?".**

 _ **Hiruzen then looks at Shikamaru who came back with the order.**_

 **Hiruzen then says to him, "Please, fetch a doctor". Shikamaru sighs walking away saying, "Just when I wanted to go watch the clouds".**

 _ **Hinata stands next to Hiruzen as she attempts to whisper to him.**_

 **Hinata whispers in Hiruzen's ear saying, "He's in no condition to fight Mizuki".** **Jiraiya coughs while saying, "I can hear you".** **Hiruzen seeing how serious this is says, "Hiruzen is right. You need reinforcements".** **Hinata bows and says to him, "Master, it would be an honor to fight for you".** **Jiraiya coughs as he says, "No! You are not ready".**

 _ **Luckily Hiruzen laughs as Jiraiya face suddenly puffs up into a furball.**_

 **Jiraiya says as his face aches in more pain, "Get me a scroll". He now writes on the scroll and says out loud, "This is a list of four warriors". Jiraiya hands the scroll to Sakura and says "Find them in the Wang Fu village and hurry".** **Hiruzen while eating his noodles says, "No. Send Hinata".** **Hinata bows on her legs and arms saying, "Master, I won't disappoint you".** **Hiruzen nods with a smile at Jiraiya and says, "Mm".**

 _ **Jiraiya hands Hinata the scroll.**_

 **Jiraiya with a strict expression on his face says, "Be back before dawn". He then shows a stern look and says to her, "Do. Not. Fail me". Hinata with a smile on her face as she holds the scroll says, "I will make you proud". Jiraiya nods as he says, "Hm".**

 _ **As soon as Hinata runs out of the camera view, Jiraiya suddenly has many pimples coming out of his face. The scene cuts to Iruka coming in the kitchen with a bucket of vegetables.**_

 **Iruka laughs as he says, "Naruto did you hear? Some idiot cook poisoned Jiraiya". Naruto who is on the stairs shouts "What?". He tumbles down the stairs saying ow. Landing in front of his father Naruto asks in panic, "Is he dead?". Walking away Iruka says, "Not yet, but he will be when they catch him". Getting up off the floor Naruto says in correction, "No! I meant Jiraiya".** **Iruka while getting something says, "Oh, no, he's alive. Barely". Hearing this made Naruto places his hands on his head in guilt. His father then asks him, "So, how did you do?".**

 _ **Naruto leans on the kitchen counter.**_

 **He says to him, "Oh, I've made a mess". Iruka looks around the kitchen and says, "Oh, that you did". He walks around happily saying, "Ah, my son the chef. I'm so proud". Naruto sighs as he walk around saying, "Yeah, about the whole chef thing". He looks at Iruka and says, "Uh, maybe there's something else I'd be good at".** **Iruka hands Naruto a broom and says, "Well, let's see how good you are at cleaning up this mess". Naruto drops the broom and says, "Good thinking, Dad".**

 ** _Naruto immediately grabs a pen and starts writing different types of jobs on a scroll as the conversation continues._**

 **He says while writing, "Clean things! I'd be a great cleaner". But Iruka laughs as he cleans the kitchen. He says to his son, "You, a cleaner? I can't even get you to take a bath. You're funny. You should be a comedian". Naruto then writes it down saying, "A comedian! Uh huh, uh huh". Now Iruka looks in suspension and says, "Or a dancer". Naruto then looks at his dad and smiles as he says, "Got it! Dancer. I can do graceful". However Iruka laughs in disbelief standing next to him and says, "You, graceful? I feel sick". Naruto then says, "Then you need a doctor! I could be a doctor. Cleaner, comedian, dancer, doctor. Great! What else?".**

 **Iruka while being sarcastic says, "An emperor". Naruto gasps in joy and says, "Can I?". Iruka looks at his son's face and says, "No! I was just kidding!".**

 _ **Now Iruka takes the scroll from Naruto.**_

 **He puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders and says to him with a smile, "Naruto, your destiny is to become a chef… like me". Naruto suddenly panics walks away from his dad and says while being nervous, "I can't be a chef. I'm the one who poi… nted out that I can't be a chef". He sighs and his head down as he says to Iruka, "Dad, I'm never gonna be like you".**

 **Iruka gulps nervously after hearing this. Naruto honesty says to him as he still has his head down, "I just… I don't know what I want to do". Iruka walks to his son and says, "Hm. I know what you can do". He gives the scroll back to Naruto who is looking at him. Iruka then says with a serious face, "Take out the trash".**

 _ **The scene now cuts to Hinata running down the Crimson Palace. She drops the scroll down the stairs as she accidentally paralyzes herself by stepping on one of Kankuro' acupuncture needles. Is a tall 17 year old boy he has spiky brown hair. He has pale skin but wears yellow purple stripe face paint on his face. Kankuro is seen wearing a long black robe that consists of having a medical bag attached to the waist and a small face paint kit that is attached to his right arm. He also has black close toe sandals and is on the floor picking up his items because he accidentally dropped the bag.**_

 **Kankuro introduces himself saying, "Uh, pardon me. I'm here to see Jiraiya. I'm the, uh, doctor". He sees the needle on Hinata and says, "Oh sorry". He then pulls out the needle from Hinata's foot.** **Hinata gets up and gasps in fear as she says, "The list!". She ignores Kankuro as she runs after the scroll. Kankuro waves goodbye saying, "Okay, nice meeting you!".**

 _ **The scene cuts to the scroll bouncing from roof to roof until it stops on a gutter near the back side of the noodle shop. While Iruka is in the kitchen, Naruto exits from the backdoor with a trash basket that contains a scroll. Naruto has a depressed look on his face as he walks to the corner.**_

 **Naruto hears his father as Iruka says offscreen, "You have to know what you want to do in life. Otherwise, you gonna be the loser like that chef who poisoned Jiraiya. Right, Naruto?". Naruto who places the trash can at the corner swings his hands in the air and secretly whispers, "Yeah, rub it in". He kicks the trash basket in frustration and says in pain, "Ow! Ooh. Ooh".**

 _ **Naruto hops away from the camera, Hinata appears out of an alleyway and looks to her right, seeing a scroll on the floor.**_

 **She says "Oh!", and picks up what she believes to be Jiraiya's scroll with a smile on her face. With that she continues running.**

 _ **The scene cuts to another burning village and a tall man name Kidomaru having his head buried into the ground as he fails to punch Mizuki.**_

 **Mizuki arrogantly says, "I am Mizuki! I am unstoppable!".**

 _ **Kidomaru talks in a muffled voice and points to the direction of the Crimson Palace for Mizuki.**_

 **Kidomaru says to Mizuki with bravery, "Master Jiraiya. From the Crimson Palace. He will stop you!".** **Hearing this made Mizuki says,: Shifu?. He looks around and sees his location as he says "The Jade Palace".**

-OVA One Shot-

 _ **Inside the palace Sakura shows Kankuro where his patient is. Sakura is a tall 15 year old girl with short pink hair and pale skin. She has green eyes and wears a dark red robe that has a pink belt attach to her waist she carries actual medicine but only if the patient is dying or is loosing lots of blood. Sakura has on pink close toe sandals.**_

 _ **Kankuro sees an elderly man eating noodles and smiling at him. Kankuro waves at him and sees that the brown elderly man isn't sick. Sighing to himself it made work easier for him. Kankuro had to admit that this place as like a mansion and it was huge. Living in this place would be awesome to him but he was a doctor so traveling was his job.**_

 **Kankuro says "Thank You" and Sakura takes her leave. He sees another elderly man with white hair and from the letter he can tell that this man was his patient. Placing a kart and putting his tools on his it, Kankuro sees that his client is pale and has red eyes. His client even kept burping and vomiting from the looks of it. The client looks like he seen very days and had green bubbles around him.**

 **Kankuro couldn't tell if this would be easy but he admits he will try his best. He gives the client an eye test to see if the client can see him. He asks him "How many fingers am I holding". Jiraiya responds with "6". Yep six fingers was the correct number that proves that the client wasn't blind.**

 **Jiraiya asks him while sitting on his chair, "How long is this gonna take?". Kankuro says, "I don't know but this is the only job I have and I hope I can help you anyway I can". Jiraiya sighs after hearing that. He didn't know what tools this boy had but he hopesthis kid can cure he so he can have reinforcements come to help him with Mizuki. Sighing to himself Jiraiya prays that Hinata can make it back in time with the 4 warriors he asked for.**

 **Meanwhile Hiruzen after finishing his lunch admits in secret that, "Even though Naruto had made Jiraiya sick. I am happy that most of the noodles in the big pot wasn't poisoned". Chuckling to himself he saw or sensed what different seasons the young boy used for the noodles. He can tell that the noodles from the top part of the big pot did had snot in it which is what Jiraiya had actually ate. Hiruzen sees that Karma comes to Jiraiya the most rather he likes it or not. The elderly man sees that even though Naruto isn't a great cook just yet, he can tell that the boy has potential and will be great at it someday. And who knows maybe the boy might be good at something else instead of cooking after all he made sure Hiruzen didn't get sick.**

 **Looking at the menu, Hiruzen smiles why saying in his mind, "That boy just might be good at something in the future that is yet to come. Only time will tell after all he made me be able to live for another few years. I hope I can meet him and see how well he can manage in China".**

 _ **Now looking at the tools Kankuro placed out, Hiruzen laughs as he can't wait to see what torture Jiraiya will get.**_

 **He says in his mind, "This is gonna be so good".**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata are 15. Sakura is also 15 and so is Shikamaru. While Neji and Tenten are 17. Whereas Temari and Kankuro are 19. Whereas Sai is 17. The flashback takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters. Next OVA chapter is in chapter 4, and the last is in chapter 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise! Sakura is a silent character in this story but she won't be in my upcoming Naruto Kung Fu Panda story.**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Kung Fu Panda 2!** **Jack Black, the voice of Po, first announced a _Kung Fu Panda_ sequel during the 2009 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, saying he promised that he would try his hardest to make _Kung Fu Panda 2_ "more awesome than the first one". The film was a sponsor for the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on April 2, 2011, with Jack Black hosting the event and features of short appearances by Po. It was the first _Kung Fu Panda_ film to be released in 3D using digital stereoscopic projection technology. It is the the first DreamWorks Animation film to be solely directed by a woman.**

 **The film was originally going to be called _Kung Fu Panda 2: Pandamonium_ , which then changed to _Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom_ before sticking with its current simplistic name. Charlie Kaufman—screenwriter of movies like _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ , _Confessions of a Dangerous Mind_ , and _Being John Malkovich_ —assisted in polishing the movie's script. The fight in the Artisan Village mirrors many of the same movements that were in Po's dream in the first film. The cast was reported to include a character named Master Skunkman voiced by James Woods, but this character was scrapped for unknown reasons. During development for the first film, Po's final training "test" was to catch a droplet of water growing from a mystical root found in a sacred chamber underneath the Jade Palace. This idea was later cut during production, but made its way into the second film as a test of inner peace.**

 **As an Easter egg for the film, the wok that Tai Lung was hit with by Po in the first film was briefly seen on the conveyor belt in the Fireworks Factory. The film used over 99 terabytes of data and took more than 55 million render hours to make.** **That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **So far 3 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **Thank You for giving this story 133 views!**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

 _ **The scene now shows Jiraiya lying flat on his stomach on a table with a barf bucket.**_

 **He says to Kankuro, "Make it quick. I have a valley to defend".**

 _ **The camera slowly moves up to show Kankuro standing next to him with his needles.**_

 **Kankuro while holding a needle says to him, "Acupuncture is a very precise art". Jiraiya looks at him saying, "Have you ever done this before?".**

 _ **Hearing this make Kankuro laugh in joy.**_

 **He then looks at Jiraiya and tells him, "No, you're my first patient". As Kankuro stabs Shifu in the back with a needle, Jiraiya's entire body turns red and puffs up. Kankuro is shock as he says, "Whoa. That is weird".**

 _ **As Kankuro pulls out the needle, Jiraiya screams as he deflates and flies around like a balloon. Hiruzen laughs as he crashes on the floor. The scene cuts to Hinata walking to the entrance of the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. She opens the scroll and reads the first name.**_

 **She says it loud in confusion, "The Cleaner? It must be a codename".**

 _ **Hinata opens the door to see many boys training. She runs in front of them to talk to the four red black belt men standing on a platform.**_

 **She tells them while vowing, "Masters, the valley is in great peril. Master Jiraiya sent me here to fetch four warriors". As the four warriors extend their palm, the students stop training. Hinata then says, "I'm looking for…".**

 _ **Temari suddenly appears out of a building with a mop and a bucket of water. She is moping the floor. Temari is a tall 19 year old girl. She has dark blond hair that she keeps in four spiky pony tails. She has black eyes and pale skin. Temari is seen wearing a black red robe and has a black fan wrap around her back. Temari also wears black close toe sandals.**_

 **Hinata looks at Temari and says, "the Cleaner?".**

 _ **Temari looks to her left and right before nervously lowering her head.**_

 **She says while looking at everyone, "Uh, yes?".** **Hinata being spleechless says, "Right". She walks up to Temari and vows to her. Hinata says to her out loud, "Master Cleaner, it is an honor to meet you".**

 _ **The students and the four warriors look at Temari curiously.**_

 **Hinata continues on saying, "Master Jiraiya has asked that you return with me to the Crimson Palace. You are needed there". Hearing made Temari gasps in joy as she says in excitement, "The Crimson Palace".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Temari's dream. Jiraiya gives Temari a thumbs-up as the Hall of Warriors appears to be clean and shiny.**_

 **Facing Temari face to face Jiraiya tells her, "Excellent work!".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to reality.**_

 **Temari drops her broom in joy and shouts out, "Ye-es! I—". But she calms down and says, "Yes, of course I'll go". Hinata is happy hearing this and says, "** **Good. We must hurry".** **Temari laughs by covering her mouth as she says while swinging her fan, "Crimson Palace! I'm needed there!".**

 _ **The students and the four warriors look in confusion as Hinata and Temari leave.**_

 **While walking Hinata is side by side with Temari. Hinata says to her, "Let's see. Who's next?". She opens the scroll and says, "The… Comedian?".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Neji being in a comedy club in another city. Neji is a 17 year old boy with long black hair. He has pale eyes and pale skin. Neji is seen wearing a white yellow robe with brown pants and black close toe sandals. He is the host of his own joke. But he doesn't say much after his gig.**_

 **Neji says to the crowd with a smile on his face, "That's not a banana. That's my wife!".**

 _ **As his audience groans at his joke, a chubby man from the audience speaks.**_

 **Choza says in despair, "Oh, this is awful".**

 **Not seeing everyone running out of the chairs Neji continues with his joke. He says on stage, "Okay, two of us go into a bar".**

 _ **His audience screams and leaves in a panic.**_

 **Neji barely flinches as a tomato is thrown at him while he says, "Actually, one of us goes in".**

 _ **The scene cuts to the audience rushing out of the door as Tigress is about to knock. Choza looks at Hinata**_.

 **He scare fully tells her for her own good, "Do not go in there. He's so bad!". Seeing this as a sign, Hinata says as Choza leaves, "Excitement".**

 _ **Hinata and Temari peek past the door.**_

 **Hinata looks around saying, "Hello? Master Comedian? I've been sent by the great Jir—". But she gasps as Neji hangs from the top of the door. Upon seeing Neji use Chakra with his feet Hinata asks him, "Is everything all right?". Smirking Neji says to her, "** **Sure, I killed in there". He takes the scroll from Hinata and opens it. As Neji looks at the scroll he says out loud, "I can not read this. It's upside down". He hands the scroll back to Hinata.** **While holding the scroll Hinata says to Neji, "Master Jiraiya asked that you return with me to the Crimson Palace".**

 _ **Boy after hearing that Neji gasps in joy and then falls to the floor.**_

 **Smiling Neji says, the Crimson Palace?!". The scene cuts to Neji's dream. Neji, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen are seen sitting outside the Hall of Warriors and drinking tea. Neji says to them, "That's not my wife. That's a banana!". The three laughs at the joke. Then Neji says, "Get it?". Jiraiya smiles saying, "Excellent joke".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to reality. And Neji still has a smile on his smile.**_

 **Hinata waves her hand around trying to get Neji's attention while saying, "Master? Master Comedian?".**

 **Neji while seeing a hand being wave snaps out of it and says, "Ooh…". Hinata then asks him, "Will you come?".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Hinata, Temari, and Neji leaving the city.**_

-OVA One Shot Part II-

 _ **While running with Hinata and Temari, man Neji couldn't believe his luck. He was going to the Crimson Palace, and he was happy about it. His life wasn't easy. He lost both of his parents and his little cousin Hanabi became a criminal. Sure Neji would play harmless pranks but he had his reasons. Neji just wanted others to stop treating him like he was a trap bird that couldn't be set free in life. Alright it did bug him a lot but he did show his people that he is a prodigy in his own right. Neji just had to find the right motivation and possession.**_

 _ **That's when he met the person that taught him those two things, Master Hiruzen. If he hadn't met that nice elderly man he would still be with his people doing pranks. Or he would have ended up like Hanabi. That's when he learned that he can change his fate, so he can be nice and help others. Smiling to himself Neji couldn't wait to see Hiruzen again, so he can thank the elderly man for all that he has done for him.**_

 _ **Neji looks and sees his long lost cousin, Hinata. Sure he can't bring himself to tell her that they are related because of their fathers being brothers, or the fact that she has a evil little sister. But he vows to protect Hinata for his aunt's sake. Faith really was a funny thing.**_

 **As he sees Temari looking at him Neji asks her, "So you use to be a janitor?". Looking down at the ground Temari replied with, "Yeah". Neji asks her why. Temari explains how her mother feared that she or her two younger brothers would have gotten Help learning Kung Fu. So her mom told her to be a janitor, while her brother Kankuro became a needle doctor whereas Gaara secretly learned self defense Kung Fu without their mother knowing. Temari found out that Gaara lied to their mother saying he is training to become a sells man.**

 **Temari decides not to ask Neji about his life but was curious about one thing. Neji looks at her in confusion and says, "What?". Temari smirks and asks him, "So what was that weird joke you were trying to tell everyone before they ran out on ya?".**

 **Neji couldn't contain himself as he says to her, "You are gonna love this joke!". Hinata also couldn't wait to hear this joke because she wanted to see if this young man was funny.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. This chapter was short and chapter 5 will also be short. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata are 15. Sakura is also 15 and so is Shikamaru. While Neji and Tenten are 17. Whereas Temari and Kankuro are 19. Whereas Sai is 17. The flashback takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **For my Naruto Version of Kung Fu Panda story, I will make the story be 4 years later. Meaning that I count age 15 with 4 years. Therefore Naruto and Hinata will be 19. While Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai will also be 19. Neji and Tenten will be 21. Whereas Temari and Kankuro will be 23.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters. Next OVA chapter is in chapter 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Kung Fu Panda 3!** ** _Kung Fu Panda 3_ is the first major Hol ly wood ani mated fea ture film to be co-produced with a Chi nese firm. The film's voice cast features a number of special guest stars: Angelina Jolie's children (Zahara, Shiloh, Knox and Pax Jolie-Pitt); James Hong's daughter April Hong; Fred Tatasciore and Mick Wingert, voices of Shifu and Po respectively in _Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ and other franchise related works. Mads Mikkelsen and Rebel Wilson were originally two of the film's new cast members as The Collector and Mei Mei respectively. However, they both had to drop their roles due to a character rewrite (Mikkelsen) and an extended production schedule (Wilson).**

 **Here's sone trivia about the TV series!** **The series was Nickelodeon's second DreamWorks deal, with the first being _The Penguins of Madagascar_. Like _The Penguins of Madagascar_ , the series was given a second season before premiering. The series was Nickelodeon's first animated series since _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ to normally use half-hour long episodes. The series was originally scheduled to air in 2010, but it was later pushed back to 2011. While James Hong, Lucy Liu, and Randall Duk Kim reprised their roles from the films for the series, some of the show's other voice actors reprised their roles from the video games. Sifu Kisu was the martial arts consultant for the series, who was notably involved in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. ****That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **So far 3 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote poll to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **Thank You for giving this story 248 views!**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 5

 **As everyone continues running Neji completes his joke by saying, "Then I say, "That's my wife!".** **Temari while holding her fan says, "Well, there you go. So, who's next?".**

 _ **The scene cuts to the three of them looking at a poster of Tenten.**_

 **Hinata looks at the scroll Ne says, "The Dancer".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Tenten's dream. Tenten is seen doing Ninja tool dancing for Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Tenten is a tall 17 year old girl. She**_ _ **has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She wears her hair in a pair of oxhorns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. For an outfit Tenten has on a long-sleeved white samfoo with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, and low-heeled sandals. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and usually carries a large scroll behind her back.**_

 **As Tenten finished her Ninja tool dancing she says, "Woo… hoo!". Jiraiya says to her with a smile, "Excellent show".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to reality.**_

 **Tenten is speechless as she says with a smile, "The Crimson Palace!". She gasps in joy and says to her dad, "Oh, Father, I'll make you proud".**

 **Tenten's father looks at her and says, "Oh, I've always been proud of you".**

 _ **Temari and Neji appear to be moved by the love between Tenten and her father.**_

 **Temari says while closing her eyes, "Oh that's so cute".**

 _ **Hinata leaves the room in silence, hiding her sadness.**_

 **Soon after Temari, Neji, and Tenten leave the room shortly after. Neji appears behind Hinata and says, "So, who's next on the list?".**

 **Hinata says in response, "What? Oh yes". She opens the scroll and says, "The Doctor".**

 ** _The scene cuts to a flashback of Hinata meeting Kankuro._**

 **Kankuro says to Hinata, "I'm the, uh, doctor".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to reality.**_

 **Hinata happily smiles and says, "Oh, he's already there! Let's go".**

 _ **The scene cuts to Kankuro in the Crimson Palace holding a tiny spiked mace**_ _ **.**_

 **The camera zooms out to show that Jiraiya is paralyzed by having needles all over his body. The floor is littered with other sharp objects that were probably used as part of the treatment. Kankuro says out loud, "I've read about this once. It's called eyeball acupuncture". As Kankuro holds the mace over Jiraiya's eyes, Jiraiya is seen shaking in fear.**

 **Kankuro rises his item and says, "So, brace for impact".**

 ** _The scene cuts to a distant shot of the Crimson Palace, where only the sound of the impact is heard as Jiraiya screams in pain. The scene then cuts to the Four walking back to the Crimson Palace. Neji mocks Hinata's slow movement by walking the same way as her. Then Neji happily runs while laughing, soon after Temari quickly flies past Hinata._**

 **Temari while riding on her fan says, "Whoa!".**

 _ **Tenten quickly swing shots past Hinata.**_

 **Tenten says in excitement, "Coming through".**

 _ **As Hinata watches everyone else pass by her, she stops and then decides to run quickly by running really fast. At first, she catches up to the others. But then she laughs in joy as she realizes she can run even faster.**_

 **Temari upon seeing this, "Yeah!".**

 _ **As Hinata continues to run, she finds herself almost colliding into a mountain. Before impact, her pupils become the Byakugan and she leaps towards the mountain.**_

 **Hinata says really loudily "Hiyah!". Shebreaks the mountain into many pieces with a Eight Trigrams Palm Strike. After all the rubble clears away, she realizes she has fallen past the edge of a cliff. She says, "Whoa!". Hinata closes her eyes making her Byakugan disappear as she is about to hit the water. She gasps in surprise as she doesn't hear herself hitting the water. All she could say is, "Wha—".**

 _ **Hinata opens her eyes to see her reflection on the water and Tenten running across the water in front of her. Tigress looks behind herself to see that Temari is carrying her. Temari flies upward with her fan and drops Hinata.**_

 **Temari then says, "Whoa!".**

 _ **Hinata finds herself standing on the water like a skateboard as Tenten runs pass her. Hinata looks above her to see Neji walking on wooden stilts. As they leave the water, they jump across a bamboo forest. Seconds later, they leave the bamboo forest and continue moving.**_

 **Hinata then looks at everyone and says, "Now I know why Jiraiya chose you".**

 **Temari then says while holding her fan, "Really? Why?".**

 **Hinata looks at them and says, "Because you're amazing!".**

 **Neji smirks saying, "Nice!".**

 **Temari smiles saying, Oh, wow. Thanks!".**

 **Hinata looks at the sun and says, "At this pace, we'll get there just in time".**

 **Upon hearing this Temari says, "Great! Can't wait!".**

 _ **As a leaf covers the camera, the scene cuts to night time at a speechless Jiraiya looking at the Four. Hiruzen and Kankuro are standing behind him.**_

 **All Jiraiya can say is, "Uh…".**

 **While Hinata being breathless says to him with a smile on her face, "And with the Doctor, you have the four you requested".**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. This chapter was short and chapter 5 will also be short. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata are 15. Sakura is also 15 and so is Shikamaru. While Neji and Tenten are 17. Whereas Temari and Kankuro are 19. Whereas Sai is 17. The flashback takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **For my Naruto Version of Kung Fu Panda story, I will make the story be 4 years later. Meaning that I count age 15 with 4 years. Therefore Naruto and Hinata will be 19. While Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai will also be 19. Neji and Tenten will be 21. Whereas Temari and Kankuro will be 23.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters. Next OVA chapter is in chapter 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about the Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special!** **Although originally not aired, there is a short bonus scene at the end of the special that shows Po singing in the kitchen about toasting the feast. The boar Po knocked out with a headbutt is a scrapped character from _Kung Fu Panda 2_ , Master Boar. Mr. Ping's outfit in the special shares the same color scheme as Santa Claus's outfit, complete with a golden-buckled black belt. The holiday special has been made into a storybook application for the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad.**

 **Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny** **is an upcoming web series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and distributed by Amazon. It follows the adventures of four panda kids who gain magical powers and receive help from Po in controlling their powers and stopping an evil force. It is scheduled to premiere "later in 2018". The series was first discussed in November 2017 by producer Mitch Watsonwhile guest-starring on entertainment podcast The Nightfly with Dave Juskow. When asked about new shows, Watson mentioned "a new version of Kung Fu Panda _"_ , one that is "more like the films" and "serialized", also noting that it will be releasing on Amazon. He also indirectly revealed Po's voice being done by Mick Wingert. ****That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de,** **Conandbp, IndieStarx, & Sesshoru ****for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **So far 5 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote poll to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **Thank you not bad for saying my story is good. I like your user name it sounds pretty good. Thanks for loving my voice cast section, for this story I imagine the Kung Fu cast members doing the acting. I only kept Hinata's voice and Temari's voice the same like how it is in the Naruto series.**

 **And thank you** **Naruto is King for communing this story, which in my version is following for ideas that I can write.**

 **Thank You everyone for giving this story 333 views!**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

 **Kankuro looks really confuse as he says, "Wait, what?".**

 **Hinata smiles and vows as she says, "May I add… it was an honor to serve you".**

 **However Jiraiya is Furious as he says, "Why Hinata what is this?".**

 **Hinata looks confuse as she tells him, "The—the warriors on your list".**

 _ **Hinata hands Jiraiya a scroll.**_

 **Everyone was confuse as Temari says, "Uh…".**

 **Tenten as a confuse frown on her face as she says, "Warriors? Where?".**

 _ **Jiraiya then opens the scroll and gets even more mad.**_

 **He then says out loud, "This is not my list! Where are the warriors that I sent for?".**

 _ **The scene cuts to the four men playing cards with each other. Who are reveal as the Warriors that Jiraiya sent for. Their names are Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu.**_

 **Sasori says while looking at Hidan, "Oh, is it my turn?".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to Hinata.**_

 **Hinata is now in complete shock as she says with a frown on her face, "I—I don't understand. It must be an accident".**

 **But Hiruzen smirks as he says, "Ah, there are no acci—".** **However Jiraiya silences Hiruzen by extending his hand to him.**

 **Hinata vows in sadness as she says, "Master, forgive me".**

 _ **Temari, Neji and Tenten look at each other in confusion.**_

 **Jiraiya in anger says to her by looking at her face, "You disappoint me. Who will defend the valley now?".**

 **Temari looks at Jiraiya and says to him while helping Hinata off the floor, "Wait, we can help Hinata".**

 **Hinata is surprised as she says to her, "What?".**

 **Temari smiles in a shy way as she says, "We can… fight… a little… bit".**

 **Tenten then comes up to the two girls and says to them, "Yes, you can count me in too".**

 **Neji also joins them as he says with a smirk, "Let's do this!".**

 **Kankuro while looking at the ground says, "I'm not actually even a doctor, so, I'm in".**

 **Jiraiya who is still angry says to them, "You can help by leaving".**

 **Neji takes the advice and says, "Okay, bye". However Temari stops him by blocking him with her arm.**

 **Hinata looks at Jiraiya and tells him as he walks away, "No. No, master, please listen. I have seen them. They have skills!".**

 **Jiraiya angrily shouts in her face while losting his temper as he says, "But they are not the warriors I sent for!".**

 ** _Hinata is shock for her master being cruel and looks at the Four._**

 **She looks at them in complete sadness and says to them, "It's been an honor to know you".**

 _ **Hinata then walks down the stairs.**_

 **Neji looks at her and frowns saying, "Oh".**

 **Tenten looks at her as well and says, "But, Hinata".**

 **Hinata looks at them trying to hold back the tears as she says, "I'm sorry".**

 _ **A restaurant man suddenly appears running towards Jiraiya.**_

 **Teuchi who is breathless says in fear, "Master Jiraiya! Master! Mizuki! Mizuki has been spotted by the Great Forest!".**

 **Jiraiya with a series look on his face says to Teuchi, "Evacuate the city to higher ground".**

 **Teuchi nods his head and says to Jiraiya, "Right away!". He then takes his leave.**

 _ **Jiraiya then looks at the Four.**_

 **He says to them before leaving, "You. You should leave now".**

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. This chapter was short and chapter 5 will also be short. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata are 15. Sakura is also 15 and so is Shikamaru. While Neji and Tenten are 17. Whereas Temari and Kankuro are 19. Whereas Sai is 17. The flashback takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **For my Naruto Version of Kung Fu Panda story, I will make the story be 4 years later. Meaning that I count age 15 with 4 years. Therefore Naruto and Hinata will be 19. While Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai will also be 19. Neji and Tenten will be 21. Whereas Temari and Kankuro will be 23.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters. Next OVA chapter is in chapter 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise!**

 **No trivia facts in this chapter. Also I will be working on a new job this Thursday so I will post chapter 7 probably on Monday or Tuesday. Chapter 8 will be posted the week after next week. Chapter 9 will be the week after chapter 8 is posted. I don't know what week I will post chapter 10 but I will figure it out after I post chapter 9. That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hi again thanks for liking this story! Gotta say writing during summer vacation is tough but I'll manage while I can for you guys because I really don't want to disappoint you or make you guys be depressed if my writing sucks.**

 **I was inspired to write this story after reading a Dark different version of it by** **Fire Inu Princess. The authors story is really good, I mean really good! So red the authors story when you guys get a chance, I highly recommend it!** **Fire Inu Princess is one of my favorite authors on this website and the authors ships Naruto and Hinata just like me! When you guys red** **Fire Inu Princess's stories please give the author good reviews like how you guys do with me.**

 **When you guys read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author adds a lot of action to it and comedy, which is what I am looking for when i write my stories. Of course the author adds Sakura in his story, also the authors version of the Furious Five is Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Temari. On man the author even adds Kakashi and Guy as masters, but I won't say who the villain is so red the story.**

 **Sadly the only scenes** **Fire Inu Princess skips in the story is** **the Legendary Warrior dream scene, the three steps scene, the Firework scene in front of the palace, the scene when the main character sees the training hall (Level Zero) and hears how the five hate him. And lastly the bridge fight scene that the five have with the main villain!.**

 **Oh the author titled the story as The Furious Fox. The author will write a sequel to the story but is unsure if the story will be base off of Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. When you read** **Fire Inu Princess's story the author has two author note request that says Help and Help?, so just skip those.**

 **Well that all I can say so I will continue reading** **Fire Inu Princess's stories and will continue supporting the said author.**

 **Thank U** **Booker23de,** **Conandbp, IndieStarx, & Sesshoru ****for following this story. Oh and thank you Conandbp and cosmicblader12 for favoriting this story. I want to let you guys know that I have problems with my eyesight and the only way I can see everything is if I write everything in bold. I can see small text if I color code a page but if the page is completely white then I write everything in bold. I hope you guys understand it's tough for me being legally blind. And thanks for loving my Naruto stories.**

 **I also want to inform you guys that on August 2 of 2018, I was working at a nice frame shop. I worked there for two hours and business is slow. But as I was about to leave the shop my face started to sweat, and my head was hurting like I felt dizzy. I realize that I was nearly about to pass out because of the heat, and because where I work at doesn't have a AC. It's gonna take me a while to get better from this experience so I will keep writing stories as planned.**

 **So far 5 followers and hopefully I get more reviews from you guys. Also vote on my vote poll to choose which story I should write next. All my stories will be mix with bold and Italic writing like how I did with this chapter! If you have an iPad there is a three line symbol that appears to the left side of the screen it's where it says the website link for this website.**

 **Thank you not bad for saying my story is good. I like your user name it sounds pretty good. Thanks for loving my voice cast section, for this story I imagine the Kung Fu cast members doing the acting. I only kept Hinata's voice and Temari's voice the same like how it is in the Naruto series.**

 **And thank you** **Naruto is King for communing this story, which in my version is following for ideas that I can write for this story.**

 **Thank You everyone for giving this story 415 views! I'm so happy that for all my stories when I edit it the time limit,** **went from 90 days to 365 days! Isn't that awesome!?**

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Cast**

 **Naruto: voiced by Jack Black**

 **Iruka: voiced by James Hong**

 **Hinata: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **Hiruzen: voiced by** **Randall Duk Kim**

 **Jiraiya: voiced by Dustin Hoffman**

 **Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **Kankuro: voiced by Seth Rogen**

 **Neji: voiced by James Sie**

 **Tenten: voiced by Lucy Liu**

 **Mizuki: voiced by** **Jayden Lund**

 **Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7

 **Temari looked sad and says to the others, "Let's go".**

 _ **The Four walk down the stairs. While Jiraiya looks at Hiruzen.**_

 **He says to him while walking, "I'll do what I can".**

 _ **The scene cuts to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom with Hinata sitting miserably on a cliff edge and Hiruzen walking towards her. Hiruzen reads the opened scroll and sits next to her.**_

 **He says to her while smiling, "A cleaner, a comedian, a dancer, and even a little doctor. It was no accident that you found them".**

 **Hinata while being sad and depressed says, "I failed Jiraiya".**

 **While looking at Hinata all Hiruzen could say was, "Worse. You are failing yourself".**

 _ **Hiruzen quickly glances at the peach tree.**_

 **He then says to her, "No matter how much you try, you will never be Jiraiya. The question is, can you be Hinata?".**

 _ **A flower from the peach tree falls past Hinata. She looks behind her and sees Hiruzen walking away. The scene cuts to the villagers evacuating the village. The camera slowly moves to the right until it stops at Naruto and Iruka outside the noodle shop.**_

 **Naruto while being depressed says out loud as he looks at everyone walking, "This is terrible".**

 **Iruka not looking at him says, "Yes they are leaving before breakfast".**

 **Still being depressed Naruto says out loud, "No dad. If I hadn't poisoned Jiraiya with my food, then none of this would have ha… ppened". He then looks at his dad's reactions for a split second then quickly looks away.**

 **Iruka who is shock after hearing that says, "Naruto? You cooked that meal for Jiraiya?!".**

 _ **But Naruto repeatedly bumps the side of his head against a wall.**_

 **Iruka continues saying, "So Jiraiya ate noodles from Umino's Noodle Hut?".**

 _ **Naruto turns around and looks at his dad.**_

 **He then says to him, "Dad I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you, but—".**

 _ **However Iruka quickly hugs Naruto.**_

 **Iruka is happy as he says to him, "No this is fantastic!".**

 **Naruto in shock says, "But—".**

 **Iruka lets go interrupting him saying out loud, "Now serving the Crimson Palace, Umino and Son. You can't buy this kind of publicity".**

 **Iruka is too excited moving around pasting as Naruto says to him, "But dad—".**

 **Iruka then stops and says to him, "If we hurry, we'll be the only ones selling food to all those starving folk".**

 **Naruto then says to him, "Wait—".**

 _ **But Iruka runs to his kitchen. Naruto continues looking at him.**_

 **He says to him off screen, "I'll get the pots".**

 **Once again Naruto says, "But—".**

 **Iruka then tells him, "Gather some roots and mushrooms from the hilltop and I'll see you up there later".**

 _ **Naruto sighs in reluctance.**_

 **Turning around Naruto says out loud in sadness, "Okay I'm on it".**

 _ **As Naruto starts walking he unknowingly walks pass four members of the Furious Five without even knowing. The four are Neji, Tenten, Kankuro and Temari. The Four are seen walking along the evacuating villagers. The camera follows the Four instead of Naruto.**_

 **Tenten says out loud while being sad, "I wish there was something we could do".**

 **Kankuro then says to them, "So, any idea how big this Mizuki guy is? Is he like huge? Is he gigantic? Is he big-ish?".**

 ** _The scene cuts to Hinata standing alone outside the Great Forest. Seconds later, Mizuki suddenly appears, breaking and pushing any tree that's in front of him._**

 **He says out loud, "I am Mizuki!".**

 ** _Hinata proceeds to mimic Jiraiya's fighting stance._**

 **She says to herself out loud, "I hold my ground. Steady. Strong. This is the way of Kung Fu".**

 _ **Mizuki looks to the right of him. The camera slowly moves down from the distant Crimson Palace to Hinata, who is in front of Mizuki.**_

 **He says out loud, "So you're gonna stop me?".**

 _ **Mizuki laughs in arrogance.**_

 **He then says, "Let's see!".**

 _ **Mizuki laughs again as his body causes Hinata's strike to push herself back.**_

 **Hinata looks on in shock as he says to her, "Is that all you got? I'm disappointed".**

 _ **Boar knocks around Tigress before sending her flying with a punch.**_

 **He now says to her, "I was expecting a challenge!".**

 _ **Mizuki laughs in arrogance again and continues walking.**_

 _ **The scene cuts to Jiraiya appearing out of the doors of the Hall of Warriors and seeing Hiruzen standing next to him.**_

 **Hiruzen says to him with a kind tone, "Good morning, Jiraiya".**

 **Jiraiya looks on in horror and shock as he says, "I must do something".**

 **Hiruzen blocks Jiraiya from walking forward with his staff and says to him, "No".**

 **The two look on as Hiruzen continues saying, "Her destiny is not yours to control".**

 _ **The scene cuts back to the fight between Hinata and Mizuki. Mizuki laughs in arrogance as he picks up an unconscious Hinata.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note: And there you have it! Let me know what you guys think. This chapter was short and chapter 5 will also be short. As a reminder In the flashback Naruto along with Hinata are 15. Sakura is also 15 and so is Shikamaru. While Neji and Tenten are 17. Whereas Temari and Kankuro are 19. Whereas Sai is 17. The flashback takes place 4 years ago instead of 10.**

 **For my Naruto Version of Kung Fu Panda story, I will make the story be 4 years later. Meaning that I count age 15 with 4 years. Therefore Naruto and Hinata will be 19. While Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai will also be 19. Neji and Tenten will be 21. Whereas Temari and Kankuro will be 23.**

 **This story will go up to 10 chapters. Next OVA chapter is in chapter 10! I will not say what characters will be in the OVA chapters so it's a surprise!**

 **No trivia facts in this chapter. Chapter 8 will be posted the week after next week. Chapter 9 will be the week after chapter 8 is posted. I don't know what week I will post chapter 10 but I will figure it out after I post chapter 9. That's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


End file.
